ingeniograma_enciclopedicofandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Beatles
300px|right 300px|right The Beatles fue una banda inglesa de rock que se formó en Liverpool en 1960. Durante su carrera se convirtieron en una de las más exitosas y críticamente aclamadas en la historia de la música popular.2 Desde 1962 estuvo integrada por John Lennon (guitarra rítmica, vocalista), Paul McCartney (bajo, vocalista), George Harrison (guitarra solista, vocalista) y Ringo Starr (batería, vocalista). Aunque en sus inicios tocaban skiffle y rock and roll de los años cincuenta, a lo largo de su carrera trabajaron con distintos géneros musicales, interpretando desde el folk rock hasta el rock psicodélico. La naturaleza de su enorme popularidad, que fue denominada por primera vez como la "Beatlemanía", transformó sus composiciones, al tiempo que las mismas crecieron en complejidad. Llegaron a ser percibidos como la encarnación de los ideales progresistas, extendiendo su influencia en las revoluciones sociales y culturales de la década de 1960. Con una formación inicial de cinco elementos que incluía a Lennon, McCartney, Harrison, Stuart Sutcliffe (bajo) y Pete Best (batería), construyeron su reputación en los clubes de Liverpool y Hamburgo en un período de tres años a partir de 1960. Sutcliffe abandonó la formación en 1961, y Best fue reemplazado por Starr al año siguiente. Establecidos como grupo profesional después de que Brian Epstein les ofreciera ser su mánager, y con su potencial musical mejorado por la creatividad del productor George Martin, lograron éxito comercial en el Reino Unido a finales de 1962 con su primer sencillo, "Love Me Do". A partir de ahí, fueron adquiriendo popularidad internacional a lo largo de los siguientes años, en los cuales tuvieron un extenso número de giras hasta 1966, año en que cesaron la actividad en vivo para dedicarse únicamente al estudio de grabación hasta su disolución en 1970. Después, todos sus integrantes se embarcaron en exitosas carreras independientes. McCartney y Starr permanecen activos, Lennon fue asesinado a tiros en 1980, y Harrison murió de cáncer en 2001. Durante sus años de estudio crearon algunos de sus mejores materiales, incluyendo el Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967), considerado por muchos como una obra maestra. Cuatro décadas después de su separación, la música que crearon continúa siendo popular. Se mantienen como el grupo con más números uno en las listas británicas, situando más álbumes en esta posición que cualquier otra agrupación musical.3 De acuerdo con las certificaciones de la RIAA, han vendido más discos en los Estados Unidos que cualquier otro artista.4 En 2008, la revista Billboard publicó una lista de los artistas más exitosos de todos los tiempos en el Hot 100 con motivo del 50 aniversario de la lista de éxitos,5 y The Beatles fueron colocados en el número uno. Fueron galardonados con 7 premios Grammy,6 y recibieron 15 premios Ivor Novello de la Academia Británica de Compositores y Cantautores.7 En 2004, la revista Rolling Stone los clasificó en el número uno en su lista de los "50 artistas más grandes de todos los tiempos".8 De acuerdo con la misma publicación, la música innovadora de The Beatles y su impacto cultural ayudaron a definir los años sesenta.9 Historia Formación y primeros años A los dieciséis años de edad, el cantante y guitarrista John Lennon formó el grupo de estilo skiffle The Quarrymen junto con algunos compañeros del colegio en marzo de 1957.1 Poco tiempo después, en julio del mismo año, Paul McCartney, que por entonces tenía quince años, conoció a Lennon y se unió como guitarrista.10 Este último invitó a su amigo George Harrison en febrero del año siguiente, el cual con catorce años se unió como el guitarrista líder de la formación.11 12 En 1960, los compañeros de colegio de Lennon abandonaron la agrupación para ingresar a la Escuela de Artes de Liverpool, haciendo que Lennon y McCartney se encargaran de tocar la guitarra rítmica, aunque les hacía falta alguien que tocase la batería.13 En enero de 1960, un amigo de Lennon, Stuart Sutcliffe, se unió como bajista y sugirió cambiar el nombre de la banda a "The Beetles" (escarabajos) como homenaje a Buddy Holly y The Crickets (en inglés "Los grillos"). En los primeros meses del año cambiaron el nombre a "The Beetles".14 15 Después de probar otros nombres como "Johnny and the Moondogs", "Long John and The Beetles" y "The Silver Beatles", en agosto, se decantaron por "The Beatles".16 La falta de un baterista oficial se tornó un problema cuando el mánager, Allan Williams, les reservó una actuación en Hamburgo, Alemania.17 A finales de agosto contrataron al batería Pete Best.18 El quinteto viajó a Hamburgo cuatro días después de ser contratados por Bruno Koschmider, dueño de varios clubes en aquella ciudad, la cual por esos días no contaba con clubes de rock and roll, al contrario de los de striptease, que sí existían según cuenta el biógrafo Philip Norman. *"Bruno tenía la idea de llevar grupos de rock para que tocasen en varios clubs. Tenían esa fórmula, un enorme espectáculo sin pausas (nonstop), hora tras hora, en el que un montón de gente se apresuraba a entrar y otro a salir, mientras las bandas tocaban continuamente para atraer al tránsito de peatones. En una zona de prostíbulos estadounidense lo habrían llamado striptease nonstop. *Muchas de las agrupaciones musicales que tocaban en Hamburgo provenían de Liverpool ... fue uno de estos accidentes casuales, Bruno marchó hacia Londres en busca de bandas, pero conoció a un empresario de Liverpool en Soho que estaba ahí por pura casualidad y se las arregló para enviar algunos grupos".19 En agosto de 1960 y con tan sólo diecisiete años, Harrison obtuvo el permiso de residencia en Hamburgo, aunque para ello mintió sobre su verdadera edad.20 En un principio les asignaron el Indra Club para actuar, pero Koschmider los trasladó al Kaiserkeller en octubre del mismo año debido a que el Indra fue clausurado por las constantes quejas del ruido que ocasionaba.21 Poco tiempo después aceptaron la oferta de actuar en el Top Ten Club, rompiendo así el contrato que tenían con Koschmider, el cual por despecho informó a las autoridades de la verdadera edad de Harrison, lo que condujo a su deportación en noviembre.22 23 Una semana más tarde, McCartney y Best fueron deportados también por ocasionar un incendio cuando le prendieron fuego a un preservativo colgado de un clavo en su habitación.24 Lennon regresó a Liverpool a mediados de diciembre, mientras que Sutcliffe permaneció en Hamburgo con su novia alemana, Astrid Kirchherr, durante otro mes. Kirchherr les hizo sus primeras fotos profesionales y diseñó el corte de pelo de Sutcliffe, que tiempo más tarde fue adoptado por el resto de ellos.25 26 Durante los próximos dos años residieron por períodos sucesivos en Hamburgo, usando Preludin para ser más creativos y mantenerse con más energía en sus actuaciones nocturnas.27 Sutcliffe decidió dejar la formación a principios de 1961 y reanudó sus estudios de arte en Alemania, de modo que McCartney se vio obligado a tocar el bajo.26 28 29 El productor alemán Bert Kaempfert contrató al cuarteto como extras de soporte al cantante Tony Sheridan en una serie de grabaciones.30 Acreditado a "Tony Sheridan and The Beat Brothers", el sencillo "My Bonnie", grabado en junio y lanzado cuatro meses después, alcanzó el número 32 en la lista Musikmarkt.31 32 En Liverpool, al regresar de Hamburgo, fueron cada vez más conocidos. Durante una de sus frecuentes apariciones en el Cavern Club conocieron a Brian Epstein, dueño de una tienda de discos local y columnista de música.33 Cuando nombraron a Epstein su mánager en enero de 1962, Kaempfert acordó liberarlos del contrato discográfico alemán. Después de que Decca Records los rechazase comentando que "Los grupos de guitarra están en pleno declive, señor Epstein", el productor George Martin les firmó un contrato con el sello Parlophone de EMI.34 35 36 Cuando regresaron a Hamburgo en abril recibieron un trágica noticia. Allí mismo, reunidos en el aeropuerto: Kirchherr, mostrándose muy afectada, les informó de que Sutcliffe había muerto a causa de una hemorragia cerebral. Tuvieron su primera sesión de grabación en Londres, bajo la dirección de Martin en los Estudios EMI (actualmente Estudios Abbey Road) en junio de 1962. A Martin no le convenció la habilidad con la que tocaba la batería Pete Best, sugiriéndole privadamente a Epstein que lo cambiasen por un batería de sesión en el estudio.39 Finalmente, Best fue remplazado por Ringo Starr. Starr, que dejó a Rory Storm and the Hurricanes para unirse a The Beatles, ya había actuado con ellos en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando Best estaba enfermo.40 Sin embargo, Martin ya había contratado al batería de sesión Andy White para la siguiente sesión de grabación,41 y White tocó la batería en "Love Me Do" y "P.S. I Love You". Lanzado en octubre, "Love Me Do" alcanzó el número diecisiete en la listas del Reino Unido.42 Posteriormente, en el mes de noviembre comenzaron a grabar lo que sería su segundo sencillo, "Please Please Me". Hicieron su debut en la televisión con una actuación en directo del programa regional People and Places.43 Concluyeron su última temporada de Hamburgo en diciembre de 1962.19 En ese momento acordaron que los cuatro contribuirían como vocalistas, aunque el rango restringido de Starr hizo que rara vez fuese el líder vocal.44 Al comprobar que aumentaban el éxito del grupo, Lennon y McCartney establecieron una asociación para componer canciones, dándole muy pocas oportunidades a Harrison de ser el vocalista.45 Epstein, sintiendo el potencial comercial que tenían, los alentó a que adoptasen una actitud más profesional. Lennon repitió lo que el mánager les dijo: "Miren, si ustedes realmente desean conseguir uno de esos lugares grandes, van a tener que cambiar, dejar de comer en el escenario, dejar de maldecir, dejar de fumar".46 Lennon dijo: "Solíamos vestir como nos gustaba, dentro y fuera del escenario. Se nos decía que los vaqueros no eran especialmente elegantes y que deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de usar pantalones más adecuados. Él nos dejó tener nuestro propio sentido de individualidad ... tuvimos que elegir entre obedecerle o dejar de comer pollo en el escenario". Beatlemanía y años de gira (1963–66) Popularidad en el Reino Unido, Please Please Me y With The Beatles A raíz del moderado éxito de "Love Me Do", "Please Please Me" recibió una acogida más enfática, alcanzando el número dos en el UK Singles Chart en enero de 1963 después de su lanzamiento. Martin originalmente tenía previsto que el disco debut de The Beatles fuese un LP en vivo en el Cavern Club. Finalmente esta idea fue desechada,48 y se eligió crear un álbum tipo "en vivo" de una sola sesión en los Estudios EMI (posteriormente renombrados Abbey Road). Diez canciones fueron grabadas para Please Please Me, acompañadas en el álbum por los cuatro temas que ya habían sido publicados en los dos sencillos.48 Recordando la "urgencia que tenían por publicar su álbum debut, y como Please Please Me se hizo en un solo día", una revisión de Allmusic comentaba: "Décadas después de su lanzamiento, el álbum todavía suena fresco, precisamente a causa de su origen tan peculiar".49 Lennon dijo que creía que a la vez las canciones fueron muy poco maduras, él y McCartney estaban "simplemente escribiendo canciones a la Everly Brothers, al estilo de Buddy Holly, canciones pop, sin tener en mente crear un sonido especial. Y las palabras eran casi irrelevantes".50 Lanzado en marzo de 1963, el álbum alcanzó el número uno en las listas británicas. El tercer sencillo que publicaron, "From Me to You", fue lanzado en abril y también alcanzó la cima de las listas de éxitos. A partir de ese momento inició una racha casi ininterrumpida de diecisiete sencillos lanzados por The Beatles, que alcanzaron el número uno en las listas británicas, incluyendo todos los que se publicaron en los siguientes seis años, a excepción de uno. Lanzado en agosto, el cuarto sencillo, "She Loves You", alcanzó el récord de mayor número de copias vendidas en el Reino Unido hasta ese momento, vendiendo cerca de 750 mil copias en menos de cuatro semanas.51 Se convirtió en su primer sencillo en vender un millón de copias, y siguió teniendo el récord en el Reino Unido hasta 1978, cuando fue superada por "Mull of Kintyre", interpretada por McCartney y su grupo posterior a la separación de The Beatles Wings.52 La popularidad de su música les proporcionó una creciente atención de la prensa, a la que ellos respondieron con una descarada e irreverente actitud, que acabó por apartarse de los rasgos característicos de las figuras más importantes de la música pop y que, inclusive, inspiró mayores intereses.53 54 El icónico logotipo de The Beatles conocido como el "drop-T" también hizo su debut en 1963, cuando fue utilizado por primera vez en el frente bajo de la batería de Starr, que Epstein y Starr compraron en una tienda de Londres.55 56 Durante la primera mitad del año llevaron a cabo tres giras en el Reino Unido: una de cuatro semanas que comenzó en febrero y otras dos de tres semanas durante marzo y mayo-junio. A medida que su popularidad se extendió, apareció una adulación desenfrenada hacia ellos, también llamada "Beatlemanía". Aunque no se anunciaron como los cabecillas de gira, los otros artistas que participaron fueron Tommy Roe, Chris Montez y Roy Orbison, artistas estadounidenses que habían establecido una gran popularidad en el Reino Unido.57 Las actuaciones en todas partes, tanto en la gira como en los espectáculos fuera del Reino Unido, fueron recibidas con un entusiasmo desenfrenado por los fanáticos que no paraban de gritar.58 La policía se vio obligada a usar agua a alta presión con mangueras para poder controlar a las multitudes, y hubo debates en el Parlamento sobre los miles de policías que ponían en riesgo sus vidas para protegerlos.59 A finales de octubre, una gira de cinco días en Suecia, se convirtió en la primera visita que hicieron al extranjero desde sus días en Hamburgo.60 De regreso al Reino Unido fueron recibidos en el aeropuerto de Heathrow bajo una intensa lluvia por miles de fanáticos. Además asistieron cincuenta periodistas y fotógrafos y un equipo de cámaras de la BBC Television.61 Al día siguiente, The Beatles comenzaron otra gira por el Reino Unido, prevista para seis semanas. Pero en esta ocasión, fueron, indiscutiblemente, el grupo principal.57 Please Please Me estaba todavía en lo más alto de las listas. Se mantuvo en esa posición durante treinta semanas, sólo para ser desplazado por With The Beatles, que se colocó en el primer lugar durante veintiún semanas. Haciendo mayor uso de las técnicas de producción que usaron en el LP predecesor, el álbum fue grabado entre julio y octubre. With The Beatles es descrito por Allmusic como "una secuela del más alto nivel que mejora en lo original mediante el desarrollo de un tono propio y la adición de situaciones más intensas".62 En un cambio de lo que hasta entonces había sido la práctica habitual, el álbum fue lanzado a fines de noviembre antes del inminente sencillo "I Want To Hold Your Hand", excluyendo a esta última con el fin de maximizar las ventas del sencillo homónimo.63 With The Beatles llamó la atención del crítico musical de The Times William Mann, que fue tan lejos como para sugerir que Lennon y McCartney eran "los compositores ingleses más destacados de 1963".63 El periódico publicó una serie de artículos en los que Mann ofreció un análisis detallado de la música de The Beatles, lo cual les otorgó una mayor respetabilidad.64 With The Beatles se convirtió en el segundo álbum en la historia del Reino Unido en vender un millón de copias, una cifra previamente alcanzada sólo por la banda sonora de 1958 South Pacific. Conquista de los Estados Unidos Los lanzamientos de The Beatles en los Estados Unidos inicialmente se retrasaron por casi un año, cuando Capitol Records, filial americana de EMI, se negó a lanzar los sencillos "Please Please Me" y "From Me to You".66 Las negociaciones con sellos independientes de Estados Unidos llevaron a la publicación de algunos sencillos, pero los problemas de regalías y las burlas hacia el peinado "moptop" de los integrantes plantearon nuevos obstáculos.67 68 Una vez que Capitol comenzó a emitir el material en Estados Unidos, en lugar de lanzar los LP en su configuración original, compilaron sus distintas grabaciones en diferentes álbumes, y emitieron canciones en sencillos de su preferencia.69 El éxito definitivo en América llegó cuando se emitió un reportaje sobre la Beatlemanía británica, provocando gran aclamación entre el público norteamericano, lo que llevó a Capitol a lanzar "I Want to Hold Your Hand" en diciembre de 1963.70 El primer viaje que realizaron a Estados Unidos estaba preparado para unas semanas después. Cuando abandonaron el Reino Unido el 7 de febrero de 1964, unos cuatro mil aficionados reunidos en Heathrow comenzaron a saludar y gritar cuando la aeronave despegó.71 "I Want to Hold Your Hand" había vendido 2,6 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos durante las dos semanas anteriores, pero aun sentían cierta incertidumbre sobre el recibimiento que tendrían a su llegada.72 Al llegar al recién rebautizado Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy fueron recibidos por otra multitud vociferante, estimada en alrededor de tres mil personas.73 Su primera aparición estadounidense la llevaron a cabo en el programa The Ed Sullivan Show el 9 de febrero de 1964, siendo vistos por aproximadamente 74 millones de espectadores —casi la mitad de la población del país de ese entonces—.74 75 A la mañana siguiente un periódico escribió que The Beatles "no podían llevar la misma musiquilla cruzando el Atlántico",76 pero un día después de su presentación debut en Estados Unidos, por primera vez la Beatlemanía se hizo ver en el Washington Coliseum.77 De vuelta a Nueva York el día siguiente, se presentaron con otra gran acogida en el Carnegie Hall. Después de una semana aparecieron en el Ed Sullivan Show por segunda vez, antes de regresar al Reino Unido el 22 de febrero.78 Durante la semana del 4 de abril habían logrado situar doce de sus canciones en el Billboard Hot 100, incluyendo los cinco primeros lugares.79 Esa misma semana, un tercer LP estadounidense se unió a los otros dos que ya estaban en circulación. Los tres llegaron a los primeros lugares en la lista estadounidense de álbumes. El éxito que habían obtenido en los Estados Unidos provocó la denominada invasión británica: la llegada de una serie de nuevas formaciones musicales británicas que lograron ser populares en Estados Unidos después de la llegada de The Beatles.80 81 El peinado del cuarteto, inusualmente largo para ese tiempo, continuó siendo objeto de escarnio de muchos adultos, pero ampliamente adoptado como emblema cultural de la juventud floreciente.82 A mediados de 1964 realizaron una gira internacional en la que programaron treinta y dos conciertos en solo diecinueve días. Los lugares de actuación fueron en Dinamarca, Hong Kong, Australia y Nueva Zelanda, y en todos ellos fueron recibidos con gran entusiasmo.83 84 Starr se encontró enfermo durante la primera mitad de la gira, y Jimmy Nicol fue el encargado de tocar la batería durante su ausencia. En agosto volvieron a visitar Estados Unidos, con una gira de treinta conciertos en veintitrés ciudades.85 Generando una aclamación inmensa una vez más, la gira atrajo entre diez y veinte mil aficionados en todos los conciertos. Sin embargo, su música apenas era audible.85 El sistema de amplificación de ese momento era modesto en comparación a los equipos modernos de la actualidad, y los pequeños amplificadores Vox que usaban tenían dificultades para competir con el alto volumen del sonido generado por los gritos de los fans. Obligados a aceptar que ni ellos ni su público pudieran conocer los detalles de sus actuaciones, comenzaron a aburrirse de los conciertos y las giras.86 Al final de la gira de agosto, estando en Nueva York, les presentaron a Bob Dylan por iniciativa del periodista Al Aronowitz. Cuando lo visitaron en su suite del hotel, Dylan los inició en el consumo de cannabis.87 El historiador musical Jonathan Gould señaló la importancia musical y cultural de esta reunión, ya que los respectivos fans de los músicos eran "percibidos como habitantes de dos mundos culturalmente separados": El público general de Dylan eran "chicos de la universidad con inclinaciones artísticas o intelectuales, un idealismo político y social naciente, y un estilo ligeramente bohemio" en contraste con la audiencia de The Beatles que eran unos "verdaderos 'adolescentes'—chicos de secundaria o primaria, que cuyas vidas estaban totalmente envueltas en la comercializada cultura popular de la televisión, radio, discos de música pop, revistas, y la moda adolescente. Fueron vistos como idólatras, no como idealistas". Seis meses después de la reunión "Lennon estaría haciendo grabaciones en donde imitaba el tono nasal de Dylan, de rasgueo frágil, y su personalidad vocal era introspectiva". Dentro de un año, Dylan "procedería, con la ayuda de otras cinco personas y una guitarra eléctrica Fender Stratocaster, a sacudir las bases del folk que se hizo auténtico y permanente en él"; "las diferencias entre el folk y el rock estaban casi condensadas"; y la audiencia de The Beatles "mostraba signos de crecimiento". A Hard Day's Night, Beatles for Sale, Help! y Rubber Soul La falta de interés de la compañía discográfica Capitol Records durante 1963 no pasó desapercibida por la competencia, de manera que United Artists Records alentó a su división de cine United Artists a ofrecerles un contrato cinematográfico con la esperanza de poder llegar a un acuerdo discográfico con ellos.89 Dirigida por Richard Lester, A Hard Day's Night los envolvió durante un periodo de tres semanas entre marzo y abril de 1964 para el rodaje de la película.90 El estrenó tuvo lugar en Londres y Nueva York en julio y agosto, respectivamente, y fue un éxito internacional.91 Estrenada en la cúspide de la Beatlemanía, fue muy bien recibida por la crítica cinematográfica, convirtiéndose así en una de las películas más célebres de la historia en su género.92 Según Allmusic, la banda sonora de la película, A Hard Day's Night, hizo que se les viese como "una verdadera banda cohesionada. Todas las influencias dispares de sus dos primeros álbumes se habían fundido esta vez de forma brillante, alegre y original, llena de sonidos de guitarras".93 Este "sonido de guitarra" fue principalmente producto de Harrison y su guitarra eléctrica de 12 cuerdas Rickenbacker.94 Su cuarto álbum de estudio, Beatles for Sale, vio el comienzo de un serio conflicto entre el comercialismo y la creatividad.95 Grabado entre agosto y octubre de 1964, se tuvo la intención de continuar con el formato establecido en A Hard Day's Night, que a diferencia de los primeros dos LP, éste incluía únicamente composiciones originales de ellos.95 Reconociendo el desafío que planteaba el dar constantes conciertos por todo el mundo, sus esfuerzos de componer nuevas canciones fueron en vano. Finalmente, fueron incluidas seis versiones en su nuevo álbum de estudio.95 Lanzado a principios de diciembre, sus ocho canciones originales destacaron por la creciente madurez que mostraba el material producido por la asociación Lennon-McCartney.95 En abril de 1965, estando Lennon y Harrison cenando por invitación en casa de su dentista, consumieron LSD que este último había añadido en sus cafés.96 Posteriormente, ambos músicos experimentaron deliberadamente con esta droga, uniéndose a ellos Starr en una ocasión.97 McCartney se mostró al principio renuente a probarla, pero finalmente lo hizo en 1966, y más tarde se convirtió en el primero en hablar públicamente sobre ello.98 La controversia surgió en junio de 1965, cuando la Reina Isabel II los designó como miembros de la Orden del Imperio Británico (MBE). Los propuso el Primer Ministro Harold Wilson, el que fuera antes miembro del Parlamento por Huyton, distrito de Liverpool.99 El nombramiento —en ese tiempo concedido fundamentalmente a veteranos de guerra y a líderes civiles— provocó que algunos receptores del MBE protestasen devolviendo la insignia. La segunda película de The Beatles, Help!, de nuevo dirigida por Lester, fue estrenada en julio de 1965. Descrita principalmente como "una parodia de las películas de James Bond",101 el filme fue recibido tibiamente por la crítica y por ellos mismos. McCartney comentó: Help! era estupenda, pero no fue nuestra película, éramos como una especie de estrellas invitadas. Fue divertido, pero básicamente, como idea para una película, estuvo un poco errada".101 Su banda sonora, el quinto álbum de estudio de la agrupación, contenía otra vez una mezcla de material original y versiones, pero con más énfasis en Lennon como cantante y compositor, incluyendo los dos sencillos lanzados extraídos del álbum: "Help!" y "Ticket to Ride".102 En Help! se les vio con una mayor utilización de doblajes vocales y la incorporación de instrumentos clásicos en sus arreglos, especialmente el cuarteto de cuerdas de la balada "Yesterday".103 Compuesta por McCartney, "Yesterday" posee el récord de ser la canción más versionada de la historia de la música.104 La pista de cierre del LP, "Dizzy Miss Lizzy", se convirtió en el último tema que versionaron e incluyeron en un álbum. Con la excepción de Let It Be, que contenía la canción popular tradicional de Liverpool "Maggie Mae", todos sus discos posteriores incluyeron sólo material original.105 El 15 de agosto, en su tercera visita a Estados Unidos, llevaron a cabo el concierto en el Shea Stadium de Nueva York, ante una multitud de 55.600 personas.106 Otros nueve conciertos le siguieron en otras ciudades de Estados Unidos, también con gran éxito. Hacia el final de la gira, el 27 de agosto de 1965, visitaron a Elvis Presley en su mansión de Bel-Air.107 En la sala de Elvis tocaron y discutieron sobre el negocio de la música e intercambiaron anécdotas personales.108 En septiembre de 1965 se estrenó una serie estadounidense de dibujos animados de The Beatles, transmitida los sábados por la mañana en la televisión que los tenía como protagonistas. La serie hacía eco del humor de la película A Hard Day's Night. Los episodios originales, aunque producidos hasta 1967, siguieron apareciendo durante dos años más, hasta 1969.109 Rubber Soul, lanzado a principios de diciembre, fue aclamado por la crítica como un gran paso en la madurez y la complejidad de su música.110 El biógrafo y crítico musical Ian MacDonald comentó que con Rubber Soul, The Beatles "recuperaron la dirección que habían comenzado a perder durante las últimas etapas con su trabajo en Beatles for Sale".111 Después de que en Help! incursionasen en el mundo de la música clásica con cuerdas y flautas, la introducción en Rubber Soul de una cítara en "Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)" marcó un avance más allá de los límites tradicionales de la música rock. Además, también demostró que Lennon y McCartney estaban menos complementados en sus composiciones, cada vez más diferentes entre sí (aunque seguían compartiendo crédito oficial). Su alcance temático estuvo en plena expansión, englobando los aspectos más complejos del romance y otro tipo de preocupaciones en sus canciones.110 Como sus letras se hicieron más ingeniosas, los fans comenzaron a estudiarlas para encontrar su verdadero significado. Se especuló que "Norwegian Wood" podría referirse al cannabis.112 En 2003, la revista Rolling Stone clasificó a Rubber Soul en el puesto número 5 de "los 500 mejores álbumes de todos los tiempos",113 y el álbum es descrito por Allmusic como "uno de los clásicos discos en el género musical de folk rock".1 De acuerdo con Lennon y McCartney, sin embargo, este fue "sólo un álbum más".114 El ingeniero Norman Smith vio claros signos de los crecientes conflictos que tenían durante las sesiones de Rubber Soul; Smith dijo más tarde que "el enfrentamiento entre John y Paul se hacía cada vez más evidente" y "en lo que se refiere a Paul, George no podía hacer nada bien".115 Controversia, años finales y separación (1966-1970) Incidente en Manila y comentario de Lennon sobre Jesucristo En junio de 1966 salió a la venta Yesterday and Today, una compilación creada por Capitol Records para el mercado estadounidense. El álbum causó gran impacto por su portada, al retratarlos vestidos de carniceros rodeados de piezas de carne y muñecas de plástico mutiladas. Una popular, aunque apócrifa historia, fue que la portada se entiende como respuesta al modo que empleó Capitol en masacrar sus álbumes.116 Ante la controversia y escándalo que la portada de este álbum despertó, decidieron cambiarla por una nueva más convencional. Una copia original sin censura fue subastada en 10.500 dólares en diciembre de 2005.117 Durante un viaje a Filipinas, un mes después de que saliera a la venta Yesterday and Today, fueron invitados a un desayuno en el Palacio Presidencial por parte de la primera dama del país, Imelda Marcos.118 Cuando se presentó la invitación, Epstein la rechazó cortésmente en nombre del grupo, ya que nunca había sido su política el aceptar las invitaciones oficiales.119 The Beatles se dieron cuenta pronto de que el régimen de Marcos no estaba acostumbrado a tomar un "no" por respuesta. Como resultado de esto, tuvieron que escapar del país a causa de los disturbios que se habían ocasionado.120 Al poco tiempo, a punto de comenzar la tercera gira por Estados Unidos, se encontraron con la reacción furibunda de algunos de los religiosos y conservadores de aquel país, debido a un comentario que Lennon había hecho el marzo pasado: en una entrevista con la periodista británica Maureen Cleave,121 opinó que la religión cristiana estaba por entonces en franco declive, y que The Beatles eran en ese momento más populares que Jesucristo.122 123 El comentario pasó prácticamente desapercibido en Inglaterra, pero cuando en Estados Unidos la revista Datebook publicó lo sucedido, se creó una gran controversia entre los grupos religiosos del sur de Estados Unidos.124 Al mismo tiempo, ocasionó también que en Sudáfrica el gobierno prohibiera la publicación de grabaciones de The Beatles, acta que se extendió hasta 1971.125 Epstein criticó públicamente a Datebook, diciendo que habían interpretado las palabras de Lennon fuera de contexto.126 Finalmente, Lennon tuvo que disculparse públicamente por su comentario en una conferencia de prensa en Chicago el 11 de agosto de 1966. Revolver y el Sgt. Pepper Rubber Soul suponía un gran paso hacia adelante en la música de The Beatles; Revolver, lanzado en agosto de 1966, una semana antes de su última gira, significó otro paso más hacia adelante para el grupo.127 Pitchfork lo identifica como "el sonido de una banda creciendo con suprema confianza" y "la redefinición de lo que cabía esperar de la música popular".53 En Revolver se destacan las sofisticadas composiciones y un repertorio muy amplio de estilos musicales, que van desde innovadores arreglos de cuerda clásica hasta el rock psicodélico.127 Abandonando la típica fotografía que hasta ese momento era norma, la portada del álbum —diseñada por Klaus Voormann, un amigo que conocían desde sus días en Hamburgo— consistió ahora en un "collage artístico en blanco y negro que tenía caricaturizada la imagen de The Beatles en un corral de tinta al estilo de Aubrey Beardsley".127 El álbum fue precedido por el sencillo "Paperback Writer", con "Rain" en la cara B del disco. The Beatles rodaron cortometrajes promocionales para ambas canciones, que están considerados "entre los primeros videos musicales filmados en aquella época",128 y que fueron transmitidos en los programas Top of the Pops y The Ed Sullivan Show.129 130 Uno de los temas más experimentales de Revolver fue "Tomorrow Never Knows", cuya letra fue inspirada por el libro The Psychedelic Experience: A Manual Based on the Tibetan Book of the Dead, de Timothy Leary. En la creación de la canción se vieron involucradas ocho pletinas distribuidas por el edificio de estudio de grabación, cada una manejada por un ingeniero o un miembro de la banda, que variaba aleatoriamente el movimiento del bucle de una cinta.131 "Eleanor Rigby", de McCartney, contiene un uso prominente de un octeto de cuerda en la canción; el tema ha sido descrito como "un verdadero híbrido musical, ya que no es reconocible algún estilo o género concreto en la canción".132 Harrison se estaba desarrollando como compositor, y tres de sus composiciones habían ganado lugar en el álbum. En 2003, Rolling Stone situó a Revolver como "el tercer mejor álbum de todos los tiempos".113 En la gira que siguió en Estados Unidos, The Beatles no tocaron ninguna de las canciones del álbum.133 The Beatles dieron su último concierto en vivo el 29 de agosto de 1966 en el Candlestick Park de San Francisco.134 Marcó el final de un período de cuatro años dominado por giras que incluyeron cerca de 1.400 apariciones en conciertos a nivel internacional. En menos de siete meses, después de grabar Revolver, volvieron a los estudios de grabación de EMI el 24 de noviembre de 1966 para empezar a grabar su octavo álbum, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Emerick recordó: "The Beatles insistieron en que todo en el Sgt. Pepper tenía que ser diferente. Teníamos instalados micrófonos dentro de las campanas de los instrumentos de metal, y los auriculares se convirtieron en micrófonos unidos a los violines. Solíamos usar gigantes osciladores primitivos para variar la velocidad del sonido de los instrumentos y la voz, y teníamos cintas cortadas en pedazos y pegadas de nuevo aleatoriamente y al revés".136 Algunas partes de "A Day in the Life" requirieron una orquesta de cuarenta personas.136 Cerca de 700 horas de tiempo de estudio se dedicaron a las sesiones. Primero se produjo el sencillo de doble lado A "Strawberry Fields Forever"/"Penny Lane" en febrero de 1967, el Sgt. Pepper le siguió en junio. La complejidad de las grabaciones musicales, creadas usando sólo tecnología de grabación a cuatro pistas, asombró a artistas contemporáneos que buscaban superar a The Beatles.137 Para el líder de The Beach Boys, Brian Wilson, en medio de una crisis personal y dificultades para completar su ambicioso álbum Smile, el oír "Strawberry Fields" fue un duro golpe y pronto abandonó todos los intentos de competir con The Beatles.138 139 El Sgt. Peppers recibió la aclamación de la crítica. En 2003, la revista Rolling Stone lo situó como el mejor álbum de todos los tiempos,113 y es ampliamente considerado como una obra maestra.140 Jonathan Gould lo describe como *"un rico, prolongado, y desbordante trabajo de una colaboración genial cuya ambición audaz y sorprendente originalidad ensancha notablemente las posibilidades y aumenta las expectativas de la experiencia de escuchar la música popular en lo que podría ser historia. Sobre la base de esta percepción, el Sgt. Pepper se convirtió en el catalizador de una explosión de gran entusiasmo por el formato utilizado en un álbum de rock, que iba a revolucionar tanto la estética y la economía de la industria discográfica de manera que sobrepasa las anteriores explosiones pop provocadas por el fenómeno de Elvis de 1956 y el fenómeno de la Beatlemanía de 1963".140 Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band es probablemente el álbum más famoso por su portada en la historia de la música popular.141 Fue uno de los primeros en su género en incluir las letras de las canciones en su funda.142 Esas letras fueron objeto de intenso análisis, los fans especularon, por ejemplo, que el "célebre Señor K." en "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!" de hecho podría ser el escritor de ficción surrealista Franz Kafka.143 El crítico literario norteamericano y profesor de inglés Richard Poirier escribió un ensayo, Aprender de The Beatles, en el que señalaba que sus estudiantes estaban "escuchando la música del cuarteto con tal grado de compromiso, que él, como maestro de literatura, sólo podía envidiarles".143 McCartney dijo en una vez: "Nosotros escribimos canciones. Sabemos lo que queremos decir en ellas. Pero en una semana alguien más dice algo al respecto, y no lo puedes negar ... tú pones tu propio significado a tu propio nivel a nuestras canciones".143 La sorprendentemente buena elaboración de la portada del Sgt. Pepper's ocasionó gran interés y un estudio profundo sobre ella.144 Los bigotes que en esta época llevaban se convirtieron rápidamente en un sello distintivo del estilo hippie.145 El historiador cultural Jonathan Harris describió "el coloreado intenso y paródico de los uniformes militares" usados por The Beatles en el disco como una visualización de su manifestación anti autoritaria y anti sistema.146 El 25 de junio transmitieron su más reciente sencillo, "All You Need Is Love", a los televidentes de todo el mundo a través de Our World, el primer programa transmitido vía satélite para todo el mundo.147 Su aparición en medio del verano del amor hizo que la adoptasen como himno del flower power.148 149 Dos meses después sufrieron una pérdida que lanzó su carrera al caos. Después de ser presentados al Maharishi Mahesh Yogi, viajaron a Bangor, Gales para retirarse de la meditación trascendental. Durante el retiro, el asistente de Epstein, Peter Brown, llamó para informarles de que Epstein había muerto.150 El médico forense dictaminó que su muerte fue ocasionada por una sobredosis accidental, pero en general se rumorea que se descubrió una nota de suicidio entre sus bienes.151 Epstein había estado en un estado emocional frágil, tanto por cuestiones personales como por el estado de su relación de trabajo con The Beatles.152 Le preocupaba que no hubiesen renovado su contrato de gestión, que expiraba en octubre, basado en el descontento que tenían con su supervisión en los asuntos de negocios. Se expresaron dudas concretas sobre Seltaeb, la empresa que manejaba los derechos de comercialización de The Beatles en los Estados Unidos.151 La muerte de Epstein los dejó desorientados y temerosos por su futuro. Poco después, Lennon dijo: "No tuve conceptos erróneos acerca de nuestra capacidad para hacer otra cosa que tocar música y tenía miedo".153 Recapitulando, comprendió que la muerte de Epstein sería el comienzo del fin del grupo: "Sabía que estábamos en apuros ... entonces pensé, estamos jodidos a partir de este momento". Magical Mystery Tour, The White Album y Yellow Submarine Magical Mystery Tour, la banda sonora de una inesperada película para televisión preparada por The Beatles, apareció como un doble EP de seis temas a principios de diciembre de 1967.155 En los Estados Unidos las seis canciones aparecieron en un LP titulado de la misma manera, en el que se incluyeron también los temas de sus últimos sencillos. Allmusic opina sobre el Magical Mystery Tour americano: "El sonido psicodélico de este disco está muy a la par del Sgt. Pepper, e incluso se encuentra más acentuado en algunas partes de él (especialmente en los collages de sonido de "I Am The Walrus")", y califica a sus cinco canciones extraídas de los sencillos que publicaron en 1967 como "enormes, gloriosas, e innovadoras".156 El álbum estableció un nuevo récord en sus primeras tres semanas de venta inicial en los Estados Unidos, el más alto de cualquier otro LP de Capitol, y es una compilación de Capitol que después fue adoptada en el canon oficial de los álbumes de estudio de The Beatles.157 Transmitida el Día de San Esteban, la película Magical Mystery Tour, dirigida básicamente por McCartney, les trajo la primera crítica negativa por parte de la prensa del Reino Unido, con artículos despreciativos hacia su filme. Fue llamada "una indudable basura" por el Daily Express, que la describió como "una sucesión de imágenes sin editar mostrando a un grupo de gente subiendo y bajando de un autobús y viajando todo el tiempo en él".158 Sin embargo, el Daily Mail la calificó como "un proyecto vanidoso", mientras que The Guardian la calificó como "una especie de juego de fantasía moral sobre la grosería, la calidez y la estupidez de la audiencia".158 Le fue tan rotundamente mal que pudo haber sido cancelada en los Estados Unidos en ese momento.159 En enero, filmaron un corto para la película animada Yellow Submarine, una versión animada y fantasiosa de The Beatles. La otra y última participación que llevaron a cabo en la película fue con la contribución de varias grabaciones de estudio inéditas. Estrenado en junio de 1968, el filme fue bien recibido por su innovador estilo visual y humorístico, además de su música. Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar siete meses hasta que se publicó la banda sonora de la película. Entre tanto, apareció lo que sería el álbum The Beatles, un doble LP popularmente conocido como el White Album —Álbum Blanco— debido a su funda totalmente blanca. La inspiración creativa para este trabajo llegó de un lugar inesperado, cuando, faltando la presencia rectora de Epstein, regresaron con Maharishi Mahesh Yogi para hacerlo su gurú.160 En su ashram en Rishikesh, India, la impartición de un "curso-guía" de tres meses se convirtió en uno de sus períodos más creativos, produciendo allí un gran número de canciones, incluyendo la mayor parte de las treinta grabadas para el álbum.161 Starr se marchó después de diez días de estancia, haciendo comparación del lugar con un campamento familiar de verano, y McCartney finalmente se aburrió con el procedimiento de sus compañeros en aquel lugar y se fue un mes después.162 Para Lennon y Harrison la creatividad se tornó en cuestionamiento cuando Yanni Alexis Mardas, técnico de electrónica conocido como Magic Alex, sugirió que el Maharishi estaba tratando de manipularles.160 Después de que Mardas alegara que el Maharishi había hecho proposiciones sexuales a varias asistentes, Lennon quedó convencido y se fue abruptamente, llevándose a Harrison y al resto de la comitiva consigo.162 En su ira, Lennon escribió una canción llamada "Maharishi", pero luego la modificó para evitar una demanda legal, convirtiéndola en la canción "Sexy Sadie".160 McCartney dijo: "Hemos cometido un error. Pensábamos que había algo más en el Maharishi de lo que realmente había".160 Durante las sesiones de grabación para el álbum, que se extendieron desde fines de mayo hasta mediados de octubre de 1968, las diferencias y los desacuerdos comenzaron a dividirlos. Starr los dejó por un tiempo, lo que hizo que siguiesen adelante con McCartney tocando la batería en varios temas.163 El romance de Lennon con la artista vanguardista Yōko Ono contribuyó a crearles tensiones, haciendo que Lennon perdiese el interés en escribir canciones con McCartney.164 Desobedeciendo el acuerdo que ellos mismos establecieron de no llevar parejas al estudio, Lennon insistió en llevar a Ono a todas las sesiones de grabación, situación que no le agradaba a Harrison.165 También era cada vez más despectivo con los aportes creativos de McCartney, al que empezó a identificar como autor de "música para abuelitas", calificando la canción "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" como "música-basura para abuelitas".166 Recordando las sesiones del White Album, Lennon ofreció un curiosamente abreviado resumen de la historia que había vivido con sus compañeros a partir de ese momento, diciendo: "Es como si sacaras cada tema de ahí y lo convirtieras en todo mío y todo de Paul ... solamente yo con músicos de acompañamiento por un lado y Paul igualmente por otro; y me lo pasé bien. Entonces fue cuando nos disolvimos".167 McCartney también recordó que las sesiones marcaron los comienzos de la ruptura, diciendo: "Hasta ese momento, el mundo era un problema, pero nosotros no lo éramos", lo cual siempre había sido "la mejor cosa de The Beatles".168 Publicado en noviembre, el White Album fue el primer disco que Apple Records les editó. La etiqueta consistía en una empresa de Apple Corps, formada por el grupo a su regreso de la India, cumpliendo así un plan previo de Epstein de crear una estructura empresarial efectiva para administrar mejor los impuestos a pagar.169 El álbum atrajo más de dos millones de pedidos anticipados, vendiendo casi cuatro millones de copias en los Estados Unidos en poco más de un mes, y sus temas dominaron las listas de las emisoras de radio estadounidenses.170 A pesar de su popularidad, no recibió comentarios halagadores en su época. Según Jonathan Gould, *"La respuesta de la crítica ... osciló entre la confusión y el desencanto. En intenso contraste con Sgt. Pepper, que había contribuido a establecer todo un género de crítica erudita de rock, el White Album no inspiró literatura crítica digna de mención. Incluso los recensores más simpatizantes ... claramente no sabían qué hacer con esta efusión amorfa de canciones. Hubert Saal, del Newsweek, citó la alta proporción de parodias, y los acusó de exceso de ironía soterrada".170 La opinión general de la crítica se decantó finalmente a favor del White Album, y en 2003 la revista Rolling Stone lo consideró el décimo mejor álbum de todos los tiempos.113 Pitchfork describe el álbum como "grande, rebosante de ideas y lleno de una enorme variedad musical ... sus defectos son tan esenciales a su carácter como sus virtudes".171 Allmusic señala: "Claramente, las dos fuerzas compositoras de The Beatles ya no estaban en la misma página, pero tampoco lo estaban George y Ringo"; a pesar de todo "Lennon crea una de sus dos mejores baladas, las letras de las canciones de McCartney son sorprendentes", es visible que Harrison se ha convertido en "un compositor que merecía una demostración más amplia" y la composición de Starr es "un placer".172 Para ese entonces, el interés por las letras de The Beatles estaba tomando un aspecto serio. Cuando la canción de Lennon "Revolution" se había publicado como sencillo en agosto, como anticipo del White Album, su mensaje parecía claro: "libera tu mente" y "no cuentes conmigo" de plática alguna sobre la destrucción como medio para un fin.173 En un año caracterizado por protestas estudiantiles que se extendían desde Varsovia hasta París y Chicago, la respuesta de la izquierda radical fue mordaz.174 Sin embargo, la versión de la canción en el White Album, "Revolution 1", añadía una palabra extra: "count me out... in" (traducible por: "no cuentes conmigo..., cuenta conmigo"), lo que implicaba un cambio de ideas desde la publicación del sencillo. De hecho, la cronología se había invertido: la ambigua versión del álbum se había grabado antes, pero algunos creyeron que The Beatles ahora decían que la violencia política podía ser, a pesar de todo, justificable.175 El LP Yellow Submarine apareció finalmente en enero de 1969. Contenía sólo cuatro de sus canciones inéditas, junto a la pista del título, ya aparecida en Revolver; una canción de Magical Mystery Tour; y siete piezas instrumentales compuestas por George Martin. Debido a la escasez de música nueva que la agrupación proporcionaba, Allmusic sugirió que quizás el álbum "no fuese esencial", salvo por el tema "It's All Too Much" de Harrison, "la joya de las nuevas canciones ... resplandecida por un mellotron envolvente, una percusión increíble, y un feedback de guitarra fastuoso ... una excursión virtuosa en la por otra parte confusa psicodelia reinante". El proyecto de Let It Be, Abbey Road y la separación Aunque Let it Be fue el último álbum que lanzaron, la mayor parte de su contenido fue grabado antes de Abbey Road. Inicialmente llamado Get Back, Let It Be se originó de una idea que Martin atribuye a McCartney: preparar nuevo material e interpretarlo por primera vez en un concierto, grabarlo para un nuevo álbum y filmar sus sesiones de grabación.177 En este caso, mucho del contenido del disco vino del trabajo en estudio, muchas horas de las cuales fueron capturadas en película por el director Michael Lindsay-Hogg. Martin dijo que los ensayos y la grabación para el proyecto, que ocuparon gran parte de enero de 1969, "no eran en absoluto una experiencia feliz. Fue una época en la que las relaciones entre los miembros de The Beatles estaban en su punto más bajo".177 Agravado por las relaciones entre McCartney y Lennon, Harrison abandonó los ensayos durante una semana. Regresó con el teclista Billy Preston, que participó en los últimos diez días de las sesiones del álbum y que fue acreditado en el sencillo "Get Back", el único músico en recibir tal reconocimiento en una grabación oficial de The Beatles. Pensando en la localización para realizar el concierto, quedaron estancados, rechazando, entre otros escenarios, un barco en el río Támesis, el desierto de Túnez y el Coliseo de Roma. Finalmente, acompañados por Preston, llevaron a cabo y filmaron la actuación en la azotea del edificio de Apple Corps en el 3 de Savile Row, Londres, el 30 de enero de 1969.177 El ingeniero Glyn Johns trabajó durante meses reuniendo varias iteraciones posibles para poder publicar un álbum definitivo de Get Back, mientras que ellos trataban otros asuntos. El problema llegó con la necesidad de nombrar un asesor financiero, necesidad que se había hecho evidente al no estar ya Epstein para gestionarles sus asuntos de negocio. Lennon estaba a favor de Allen Klein, que había negociado los contratos de The Rolling Stones y otras bandas del Reino Unido durante la invasión musical británica en los Estados Unidos. La elección de McCartney fue John Eastman, hermano de Linda Eastman, con quien McCartney se casaría el 12 de marzo de 1969 (ocho días antes de que lo hicieran Lennon y Ono).178 No se pudo llegar a ningún acuerdo, así que ambos candidatos fueron nombrados para el mismo puesto. A causa del conflicto, se perdieron varias oportunidades de operaciones financieras.178 Martin se sorprendió cuando McCartney se puso en contacto con él y le pidió que produjera un nuevo álbum, ya que las sesiones de Get Back habían sido —según el productor— "una experiencia desagradable" y que había "pensado que era el final del camino para todos nosotros ... se habían convertido en personas desagradables - para ellos mismos como para las demás personas".179 Las sesiones de grabación de Abbey Road iniciaron a finales de febrero de 1969. Lennon rechazó el formato propuesto por Martin de "una obra musical continua", y quería que sus propias canciones y las de McCartney ocuparan partes separadas del álbum.179 El formato final, con canciones individuales en la primera parte y la segunda comprendiendo un largo medley, fue un concepto sugerido por McCartney.179 El 4 de julio, mientras iba progresando el trabajo en el álbum, apareció el primer sencillo de un miembro de The Beatles en solitario: "Give Peace a Chance" de Lennon, acreditado a la Plastic Ono Band. La complementación de "I Want You (She's So Heavy)", de Abbey Road, el 20 de agosto, fue la última vez que los cuatro Beatles estuvieron juntos en el mismo estudio. Lennon anunció su retirada de la formación el 20 de septiembre de 1969; pero se llegó a un acuerdo por el cual no se haría ningún anuncio público hasta que no se resolvieran algunos asuntos legales pendientes que tenía profesionalmente con sus compañeros. Lanzado seis días después de la declaración de Lennon, Abbey Road vendió cuatro millones de copias en dos meses y encabezó las listas del Reino Unido durante once semanas.180 Su segunda pista, la balada "Something", se publicó también como sencillo, la primera y única composición de Harrison en aparecer como un lado A en los sencillos de The Beatles.181 Abbey Road recibió críticas muy variadas, aunque el medley se llevó el aplauso general.182 Allmusic considera que es "un oportuno canto de cisnes por el grupo" con "algunas de los mejores armonías que pueden ser oídas en cualquier disco de rock".183 MacDonald lo llamó "errático y, a menudo hueco": "Si no hubiera sido por la entrada de McCartney como diseñador del largo medley ... Abbey Road carecería de la semblanza de unidad y coherencia que hace que parezca mejor de lo que es".184 Martin lo colocó como su favorito entre todos los álbumes que ellos habían producido; Lennon dijo que era "competente", pero "no tenía vida en él", llamando a "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" "más de la música de abuela de Paul".185 186 El ingeniero de grabación Geoff Emerick señaló que la sustitución de la válvula en la mezcladora de audio del estudio hizo que el transistorizado produjese un sonido con menos garra, dejando a los músicos frustrados por el tono más delgado y la falta de efecto.187 El 3 de enero de 1970 se grabó la última nueva canción de The Beatles, "I Me Mine", de Harrison, para el aún incompleto álbum Get Back. No había participado Lennon, que se encontraba entonces en Dinamarca.188 Para completar el álbum, ahora retitulado Let It Be, Klein dio en marzo las cintas de grabación de Get Back al productor estadounidense Phil Spector. Conocido por su característico muro de sonido, Spector había producido recientemente el sencillo en solitario de Lennon "Instant Karma!". Además de remezclar el material de Get Back, Spector editó, empalmó y sobregrabó en varias de las pistas que The Beatles habían concebido como grabaciones "en vivo". McCartney estaba insatisfecho con el tratamiento que Spector le dio al material, y particularmente con la orquestación en "The Long and Winding Road", que involucró a un conjunto de un coro y una orquesta de treinta y cuatro piezas instrumentales. Por ello, intentó sin éxito detener el lanzamiento del álbum en la versión de Phil Spector.189 Finalmente, McCartney anunció públicamente la separación del grupo el 10 de abril de 1970, una semana antes de la publicación de su primer álbum en solitario, McCartney. Las primeras copias de su álbum debut en solitario incluían una nota de prensa con una autoentrevista explicando el final de The Beatles y su esperanza cara al futuro.190 El 8 de mayo se lanzó el álbum Let It Be, producido por Spector. El sencillo que lo acompañaba, "The Long and Winding Road", fue la última publicación en la que aparecieron en los Estados Unidos, pero no en Gran Bretaña. El documental Let It Be le siguió más tarde en ese mes; en la ceremonia de los Óscares del siguiente año ganó el Óscar a la mejor banda sonora (mejor adaptación musical) de 1970 por la canción "Let It Be".191 The Sunday Telegraph la calificó como "una película muy mala, pero al mismo tiempo enternecedora ... sobre la ruptura de esta tranquila, geométricamente perfecta, y alguna vez atemporal familia de compañeros".192 Más de una reseña crítica había comentado que algunas pistas de Let It Be sonaban mejor en la película que en el propio álbum.192 Observando que Let It Be es el único álbum de The Beatles que solía ocasionar reseñas negativas, incluso hostiles, Allmusic lo describió como "en conjunto, un álbum menos valorado ... McCartney, en particular, ofrece algunas joyas: la canción al estilo gospel "Let It Be", que contiene alguna de sus mejores letras; "Get Back", uno de sus temas más roqueros; y la melódica "The Long and Winding Road, arruinada por la sobreproducción de Spector".193 McCartney presentó una demanda para la disolución de The Beatles el 31 de diciembre de 1970.194 Las disputas legales continuaron mucho tiempo después de la ruptura, y la disolución de la asociación no surtiría efecto hasta 1975. Después de la separación 1971-1980 Poco antes y después de su separación oficial, cada uno de ellos publicó álbumes en solitario, aunque algunos de sus discos contenían contribuciones de los otros miembros. Ringo (1973), de Ringo Starr, fue el único álbum que incluía composiciones e interpretaciones de todos ellos, aunque en canciones grabadas por separado. Harrison mostró su conciencia sociopolítica al arreglar el concierto para Bangladesh en la ciudad de Nueva York en agosto de 1971, junto al maestro de la cítara Ravi Shankar, ganando así respeto por su contribución a la ayuda de aquel país, devastado por la guerra (con el consiguiente refugio de una parte de la población al país vecino, la India), y un posterior desastre natural en forma de ciclón. Aparte de un inédito jam session de 1974 (aparecida después en el bootleg A Toot and a Snore in '74), Lennon y McCartney nunca más volvieron a grabar juntos.197 En 1973 se lanzaron dos dobles LP que contenían los grandes éxitos de The Beatles compilados por Allen Klein, 1962-1966 y 1967-1970.198 Comúnmente conocidos como el Álbum Rojo y Álbum Azul, respectivamente, cada uno obtendría con el paso del tiempo un disco multi-platino en los Estados Unidos y una certificación de platino en el Reino Unido.199 200 Entre 1976 y 1982, EMI y Capitol lanzaron una oleada de álbumes recopilatorios de The Beatles sin la participación de ellos. El único de todos ellos que incluyó material inédito fue The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl (1977), que contenía una selección de dos conciertos de The Beatles durante sus giras de 1964 y 1965 en los Estados Unidos. Todos estos discos recopilatorios fueron suprimidos del catálogo oficial Capitol-EMI —incluyendo The Beatles at Hollywood Bowl— al reeditarse la discografía original inglesa en CD para todo el mundo en 1987.201 La fama y música de The Beatles fueron explotadas comercialmente de diferentes maneras, fuera del control creativo de sus cuatro miembros. En 1977 se inauguró un musical en Broadway llamado Beatlemania. Era una revista nostálgica interpretada por cuatro músicos imitando a The Beatles y que gozó de una gran popularidad, de manera que se sonsacó de ella cinco producciones por separado para sus correspondientes giras mundiales.202 203 En 1977 The Beatles trataron infructuosamente de evitar el lanzamiento del álbum Live! at the Star-Club in Hamburg, Germany; 1962. Esta edición independiente contenía grabaciones que realizaron durante su estancia en Hamburgo, hechas con un equipo básico de grabación y un solo micrófono.204 Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1978), una película musical protagonizada, entre otros, por los Bee Gees y Peter Frampton, fue un fracaso comercial y artístico.205 En 1979, los cuatro músicos demandaron a los productores del musical Beatlemania, llegando a pedir varios millones de dólares de indemnización. "La gente creía que la música de The Beatles era del dominio público", dijo Harrison. "No se puede ir por ahí hurtando el material de The Beatles".203 1981-1990 John Lennon fue asesinado el 8 de diciembre de 1980, alrededor de las 22:49 h. de la noche, de cinco disparos hechos por Mark David Chapman a la entrada del edificio Dakota, donde el músico tenía su residencia en la ciudad de Nueva York.206 Como tributo personal, George Harrison reescribió la letra de su canción "All Those Years Ago", un tema que versaba sobre su tiempo pasado con The Beatles, y que se había empezado a grabar un mes antes del asesinato de Lennon. Con McCartney y su esposa Linda aportando coros, y Starr tocando la batería, la canción fue publicada como sencillo en mayo de 1981.207 En 1982, Paul McCartney publicó su álbum Tug of War, que contenía su tributo personal a Lennon en la canción "Here Today". En 1988, The Beatles fueron incluidos en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll durante su primer año de elegibilidad,208 a la que asistieron Harrison y Starr, junto a la viuda de Lennon, Yōko Ono, y sus dos hijos, Julian y Sean. McCartney se negó a asistir, emitiendo un comunicado de prensa diciendo: "Después de 20 años, The Beatles todavía tienen algunas diferencias de negocios que yo hubiera deseado que ya hubieran sido resueltas para este momento. Desafortunadamente, no lo han sido, por lo que me sentiría como un completo hipócrita saludando y sonriendo con ellos en una falsa reunión".209 210 El año siguiente, EMI/Capitol puso fin a una demanda de diez años de duración que tenía con The Beatles referente a las regalías, allanando el camino para poder publicar comercialmente material inédito.211 212 1991-2000 Live at the BBC, la primera publicación oficial de interpretaciones inéditas de The Beatles desde hacía 17 años, apareció en 1994. Ese mismo año, McCartney, Harrison y Starr se reunieron para el proyecto Anthology, la culminación de un trabajo iniciado a finales de los años 60 por Neil Aspinall.213 Primero road manager y después asistente personal de The Beatles, Aspinall comenzó a reunir material para un documental después de haber llegado a director de Apple Corps en 1968.213 The Long and Winding Road, como tenía titulado provisionalmente Aspinall su documento sobre The Beatles, fue archivado entonces de forma indefinida, hasta que, como productor ejecutivo del proyecto Anthology en los años 90, estuvo en condiciones de completar su trabajo.213 Documentando la historia de The Beatles relatada por los propios miembros, el proyecto vio surgir algunas de sus grabaciones inéditas; McCartney, Harrison y Starr añadieron también nuevas partes instrumentales y vocales a dos canciones grabadas por Lennon a finales de la década de 1970.214 Durante 1995 y 1996, el proyecto antológico dio lugar a un documental dividido en cinco partes destinado para la televisión; a una edición videográfica dividida en ocho volúmenes del mismo documental, pero expandido; y a tres álbumes doble contenedores de material musical mayormente inédito o remezclado. Posteriormente, en 2000, también daría lugar a un libro de gran tamaño y tapa dura con la historia de The Beatles relatada en primera persona por sus ex miembros. Las dos canciones basadas en las maquetas de Lennon, "Free as a Bird" y "Real Love", fueron lanzadas cada una como sencillo.213 El diseño artístico de la portada tríptica de los álbumes musicales fue obra de Klaus Voorman, creador de la portada del álbum Revolver en 1966. Los lanzamientos fueron un éxito comercial y la serie de televisión fue vista por una estimada audiencia de 400 millones de personas en todo el mundo.213 2001-Presente El 13 de noviembre de 2000 se publicó el álbum recopilatorio 1, que contenía todos los números uno británicos y estadounidenses de The Beatles. Se convirtió en el álbum con ventas más rápidas de todos los tiempos, con 3.6 millones de unidades vendidas en su primera semana y más de 12 millones en tres semanas en todo el mundo. Fue número uno en las listas de al menos 28 países, incluyendo el Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos.215 Hasta abril de 2009 había vendido 31 millones de copias a nivel mundial, y es el álbum más vendido de la década en los Estados Unidos.216 217 Harrison murió de cáncer de pulmón el 29 de noviembre de 2001.218 219 McCartney y Starr dos de los músicos que aparecieron en el Concert for George organizado por Eric Clapton y la viuda de Harrison, Olivia. El homenaje tuvo lugar en el Royal Albert Hall en el primer aniversario de la muerte de Harrison. Aparte de las canciones que compuso para The Beatles y para su carrera en solitario, el concierto incluyó también una celebración de la música tradicional hindú, en la cual Harrison tuvo interés, y con la que estuvo ampliamente influido.220 En 2003 se lanzó Let It Be... Naked, una versión remodelada del álbum original Let It Be con la producción supervisada de McCartney, y que recibió reseñas diversas por parte de la crítica. Alcanzó el Top 10 tanto en el Reino Unido como en los Estados Unidos. Como banda sonora para el espectáculo Love del Cirque du Soleil en Las Vegas, George Martin y su hijo Giles remezclaron y combinaron 130 grabaciones de la banda para crear "una manera de revivir toda la vida musical de The Beatles en un periodo muy condensado de tiempo".221 El espectáculo se estrenó en junio de 2006, lanzándose el álbum Love en noviembre de ese mismo año. Atendiendo al primer aniversario del espectáculo musical, McCartney y Starr fueron entrevistados en el programa de televisión estadounidense Larry King Live junto a Yōko Ono y Olivia Harrison.222 Asimismo, en 2007 circuló la noticia de que McCartney esperaba completar "Now and Then", una tercera maqueta de Lennon en la que se trabajó durante las sesiones de Anthology. Sería acreditada como una "composición de Lennon/McCartney" con la adición de nuevos versos, y disponiendo de una nueva pista de batería a cargo de Ringo Starr y grabaciones archivadas de George Harrison tocando la guitarra.223 En marzo de 2008 los abogados de The Beatles hicieron una demanda para evitar la difusión de grabaciones inéditas supuestamente hechas durante la primera aparición de Starr con el grupo en el Star-Club de Hamburgo en 1962.224 En noviembre, McCartney habló de su esperanza de que "Carnival of Light", una grabación experimental de 14 minutos de The Beatles realizada en los estudios de grabación de EMI en 1967, recibiera una versión oficial.225 El 4 de abril de 2009, McCartney encabezó un concierto caritativo en el Radio City Music Hall para la Fundación David Lynch, que incluía a Ringo Starr entre los demás invitados.226 El 9 de septiembre de 2009 se publicó The Beatles: Rock Band, un videojuego basado en las canciones de The Beatles,227 al igual que las versiones remasterizadas de los doce álbumes de estudio británicos del grupo, más Magical Mystery Tour y la compilación Past Masters, presentada en sus versiones monoaural (por tiempo limitado) y estereofónica. Estilo musical y evolución En Icons of Rock: An Encyclopedia of the Legends Who Changed Music Forever, Scott Schinder y Andy Schwartz hablaron sobre la evolución musical de The Beatles: *"En su encarnación inicial, los Fab Four revolucionaron el sonido, estilo y actitud de la música popular y abrieron las puertas del rock and roll a toda una ola de sucesos de rock británico. Su impacto inicial hubiera sido suficiente para establecer a The Beatles como una de las fuerzas culturales con mayor influencia de su época, pero no se detuvieron allí. Aunque su estilo inicial fue muy original, con ritmos irresistiblemente pegadizos como el rock and roll y R&B, The Beatles pasaron el resto de la década de 1960 expandiendo las fronteras estilísticas del rock, siempre apostando a nuevos territorios musicales en cada versión. Su más sofisticada experimentación fue utilizada en una gran variedad de géneros, incluyendo el folk-rock, country, psicodelia, pop y barroco, sin sacrificar el atractivo esfuerzo de sus primeros trabajos".229 En The Beatles as Musicians, Walter Everett señaló el contraste que había entre Lennon y McCartney respecto a sus motivaciones y enfoques al componer: "McCartney se puede decir que estaba en desarrollo constante—como un medio de entretenimiento—un centrado talento musical con un oído de contrapunto y otros aspectos de la artesanía, demostrando un lenguaje común del que hizo mucho para enriquecer y ajustarlo universalmente. Por el contrario la música madura de Lennon es apreciada como el producto de una gran audacia inconsciente, buscando, pero de forma indisciplinada, la sensibilidad artística".230 Ian MacDonald hizo una comparación de los dos compositores en Revolution in the Head, describe a McCartney como "un compositor por naturaleza—un creador de melodías capaces de existir separadamente de su armonía". Sus líneas melódicas se caracterizan principalmente como "verticales", empleando todo, intervalos disonantes que reflejan su "extrovertida energía y optimismo". A la inversa, "el sedentarismo y la personalidad irónica" de Lennon se refleja en un enfoque "horizontal", intervalos disonantes y repetitivas melodías que se fían de su armonía para sacar un mayor provecho: "Básicamente un realista, él por instinto mantiene sus melodías cerradas para los ritmos y el progreso de su lenguaje, colorando sus letras con un tono de blues y una armonía que crea melodías sorprendentes hechas por su propia cuenta".231 MacDonald alabó al papel de guitarra solista de Harrison por su trabajo en "líneas de calidad y texturas colorantes" tocando como soporte en las partes de Lennon y McCartney, y describe a Starr como "el padre de la batería en el pop/rock moderno ... Su estilo, que parece estar ligeramente detrás del ritmo, es sutilmente impulsado por The Beatles, su afinación trajo los últimos fundamentos dentro del sonido de la batería, y su distintiva excentricidad seguirá permaneciendo entre lo más memorable de la música popular". Influencias Las primeras influencias las obtuvieron de músicos como Elvis Presley, Little Richard y Chuck Berry, entre otros, cuyas canciones solían interpretar en numerosas ocasiones en sus actuaciones en vivo.233 Durante su co-residencia con Little Richard en el Star Club de Hamburgo en abril de 1962, Richard les enseñó técnicas para mejorar sus canciones.234 Sobre Presley, Lennon dijo: "Nada me había influenciado tanto hasta que escuche la música de Elvis. Si no hubiera existido Elvis, The Beatles tampoco hubieran existido".235 Otras influencias de The Beatles en sus principios incluyen también a Buddy Holly, Eddie Cochran, Carl Perkins, Roy Orbison,236 y The Everly Brothers.237 238 The Beatles continuaron recibiendo influencias a lo largo de su carrera musical, sobre todo de artistas contemporáneos, incluyendo a Bob Dylan, Frank Zappa, The Byrds y The Beach Boys, cuyo álbum de 1966, Pet Sounds, dejó sorprendido e inspirado a McCartney.239 240 Martin declaró: "Sin Pet Sounds, el Sgt. Pepper no habría ocurrido ... Sgt. Pepper fue un intento de igualar a Pet Sounds". Géneros Originalmente comenzaron como grupo de estilo skiffle,242 pero pronto se embarcaron en el rock and roll genuino de los años 50.243 Conforme pasó el tiempo, su repertorio se fue ampliando hasta incluir una extensa variedad de música pop. Como reflejo de la variedad de estilos que exploraron, Lennon dijo sobre Beatles for Sale: "Tú podrías llamar a nuestra nueva creación LP regional y occidental",244 mientras que Allmusic los acreditó, y en particular a Rubber Soul, como una de las principales influencias en la evolución del folk rock.1 Comenzando con el uso de un cuarteto de cuerdas en "Yesterday" del álbum Help!, incorporaron también elementos de música clásica. Sin embargo, tal y como Jonathan Gould señala, este no fue "ni remotamente el primer disco pop en hacer uso prominente de cuerdas"—aunque sí fue la primera grabación de The Beatles en hacerlo ... más bien, ocurrió que el sonido tradicional de las cuerdas permitió una nueva apreciación de su talento como compositores por aquellos oyentes que en cierto modo, sentían alergia al estruendo de las baterías y las guitarras eléctricas".245 Hicieron uso de las cuerdas para crear distintos efectos. En "She's Leaving Home", por ejemplo, grabada para el Sgt. Pepper, Gould escribe que "está construida en el molde de una balada sentimental victoriana, sus palabras y la música se rellenan con los clichés del melodrama musical".246 El rango estilístico que promulgaban se expandió en otra dirección en 1966, con el lado B del sencillo "Paperback Writer": "Rain", descrita por Martin Strong en The Great Rock Discography como la primera grabación abiertamente psicodélica de The Beatles".247 Le siguieron otras obras psicodélicas, tales como "Tomorrow Never Knows" (grabada antes de "Rain"), "Strawberry Fields Forever", "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", y "I Am the Walrus". La influencia de la música clásica india fue evidente en canciones de Harrison como "Love You To" y "Within You Without You", cuya intención, escribe Gould, era "reproducir los esquemas del raga en miniatura".248 En resumen de su evolución musical, el historiador musical y pianista Michael Campbell identifica a la innovación como su característica más llamativa, escribiendo que: "'A Day in the Life' resume el arte y el éxito de The Beatles de forma única. Se destacan las principales características de su música: el sonido de la imaginación, la persistencia de la melodía armoniosa, y la estrecha coordinación entre las palabras y la música. Representa una nueva categoría de canción—más sofisticada que el pop, más accesible y práctica que el pop, y única e innovadora. Hay en ella, literalmente, lo que nunca antes había sido una canción—clásica o vernácula—que había mezclado tantos elementos dispares de una manera tan imaginativa".249 El teórico musical Bruce Ellis Benson está de acuerdo con la opinión de Campbell: "Los compositores pueden ser capaces de crear nuevos ritmos y progresiones de acordes, pero generalmente son improvisaciones de ritmos y progresiones de acordes comunes. The Beatles ... nos dan un ejemplo maravilloso de cómo influencias tan remotas como la música celta, rhythm and blues, y el country y western, podrían ser combinadas de un nuevo modo".250 En The Songwriting Secrets of The Beatles, (Los secretos de los Beatles escribiendo canciones) Dominic Pedler destacó también la importancia del modo en que combinaron los géneros: "Uno de los más grandes logros de The Beatles fue el malabarismo compositivo que desempeñaron durante la mayor parte de su carrera. Lejos de mudarse de un género a otro de manera secuencial (como a veces se sugiere a conveniencia), mantuvieron en paralelo su maestría con los éxitos tradicionales, pegadizos, a la vez que forjaban rock y se deleitaban con un amplio espectro de influencias periféricas, que abarcaba desde el country hasta el vodevil. Uno de estos hilos fue su adaptación de la música folk, que constituiría un trabajo tan esencial como base para sus posteriores colisiones con la música y filosofía india".251 Como las relaciones personales entre los miembros eran cada vez más tensas, sus influencias individuales se hicieron más evidentes. La portada minimalista para el White Album contrasta con la complejidad y diversidad de su música, que abarca "Revolution 9" de John Lennon, cuya perspectiva de música concreta fue influenciada por Yoko Ono, la canción country de Starr "Don't Pass Me By"; la balada rock de Harrison "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" y el "rugido proto-metal" de "Helter Skelter" de McCartney. Contribución de George Martin La estrecha participación que George Martin tuvo con los cuatro músicos en su papel de productor, le hizo ser uno de los principales candidatos para el título del "quinto Beatle".252 Contribuyó a que la estructura musical clásica de la formación comenzase a evolucionar de manera diferente.253 La idea de incluir un cuarteto de cuerdas en "Yesterday" fue suya, mientras que ellos mostraban poco entusiasmo sobre el concepto, pero el resultado final les resultó toda una sorpresa.254 Gould también ha descrito esta situación, "al volverse Lennon y McCartney cada vez más ambiciosos en sus composiciones, Martin comenzó a funcionar como un gran profesor de música para ellos". Esto, junto con las ideas experimentales que tenía Martin, tales como agregar "algo barroco" a una grabación, les facilitó el desarrollo creativo.254 Además de haber dirigido los arreglos orquestales para algunas grabaciones de The Beatles, Martin también colaboró tocando instrumentos musicales como el piano, el órgano y algunos instrumentos de viento-metal.255 Mirando hacia el pasado durante la creación del Sgt. Pepper, Martin dijo, "El 'Sargento Pimienta' ('Sergeant Pepper') en sí no aparece hasta la mitad de la elaboración del álbum, solo un ordinario tema de rock y no particularmente brillante como ocurre en otras canciones ... Paul dijo: '¿Por qué no hacemos el álbum como si la banda Pimienta (Pepper) realmente existiera, como si el Sargento Pimienta estuviera haciendo la grabación? Vamos a apodarnos así en los sucesos y elementos'. Yo amé la idea, y desde ese momento fue como si el Pepper tuviera vida propia". Recordando cómo la canción contrastó fuertemente con las composiciones de Lennon, Martin habló por otra parte de su propia influencia de estabilizador: *"En comparación con las canciones de Paul, que parecían tener algún tipo de contacto con la realidad, John tenía una psicodelia, de calidad casi mística ... las metáforas de John son una de las mejores cosas en su trabajo—"árboles de mandarina", "cielos de mermelada", "flores de celofán" ... Siempre lo vi como una fonética de Salvador Dalí, mejor dicho, que había alguna droga detrás del artista. Por otra parte, sería tonto fingir que en ese momento las drogas no figuraron ampliamente en sus vidas. Al mismo tiempo, ellos sabían que yo, en mi papel de maestro de escuela, no las aprobaba ... No solo porque no formaban parte de mí mismo, no veía la necesidad de usarlas; y no hay duda, de que si yo también hubiera estado en la droga, Pepper nunca habría sido el álbum que fue".256 Harrison hizo énfasis de la descripción de Martin en su papel de estabilizador: "Creo que solo crecimos a través de los años juntos, él como el hombre recto y nosotros como los locos; pero él siempre estaba ahí para interpretar nuestras locuras—solíamos ser ligeramente vanguardistas en ciertos días de la semana, y allí estaba él como la persona de anclaje, para comunicarlo a través de los ingenieros y en las cintas". Trabajo en el estudio The Beatles hicieron un uso innovador de la tecnología, tratando al estudio como un instrumento en sí mismo. Se instó a Martin y sus ingenieros de grabación a la constante experimentación, exigiendo regularmente usar algo nuevo porque "solamente de ese modo, algo puede sonar realmente bien".258 Al mismo tiempo, la agrupación buscó nuevas maneras de crear y utilizar cosas más creativas en sus creaciones musicales, incorporando efectos tales como el eco de una botella de plástico y el acomodar una cinta en el lado opuesto para que la voz se reprodujera al revés.259 El deseo que tenían para crear nuevos sonidos en cada grabación realizada, junto con las habilidades de organización de Martin y la experiencia de los ingenieros de estudio de EMI como Norman Smith, Ken Townsend y Geoff Emerick, contribuyeron significativamente a las grabaciones de Rubber Soul y, especialmente, Revolver.259 Junto con los trucos de estudio, tales como efectos de sonido, emplazamientos de los micrófonos convencionales, loops de cinta, voces dobladas, variaciones de velocidad, The Beatles incluyeron en sus canciones instrumentos no convencionales para el rock de ese momento. Instrumentos de la India como la cítara en "Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)" y el swordmandel en "Strawberry Fields Forever".260 También usaron instrumentos electrónicos tales como el mellotrón, con el que McCartney dio inicio al intro de "Strawberry Fields",261 y el clavioline, un teclado electrónico que creaba el inusual sonido de un oboe en "Baby, You're a Rich Man". Legado La influencia de The Beatles en la cultura popular fue—y sigue siendo—enorme. El ex editor asociado de la revista Rolling Stone, Robert Greenfield, dijo: "La gente sigue admirando a Picasso ... a los artistas que rompieron los límites de su época para llegar a algo que era único y original. La manera en que se trabajó para la construcción de la música popular, nadie será más revolucionario, más creativo y más distintivo como lo fueron The Beatles".227 Desde la década de 1920, los Estados Unidos habían dominado la cultura popular de entretenimiento en gran parte del mundo, a través de películas de Hollywood, el jazz, la música de Broadway y Tin Pan Alley y, más tarde, el rock and roll que surgió por primera vez en Memphis, Tennessee.263 Basándose en sus raíces de rock and roll, no sólo desencadenaron la invasión británica de los EE. UU., sino que se convirtieron en un fenómeno influyente a nivel mundial.264 Las innovaciones musicales de The Beatles así como su éxito comercial han inspirado a músicos de todo el mundo.264 Un gran número de artistas los han reconocido como influencia en sus producciones o que han tenido éxitos con versiones de canciones de The Beatles.265 En la radio, la llegada de los cuatro músicos marcó el inicio de una nueva era; directores de programas como Rick Sklar de la WABC de Nueva York, fueron tan lejos como para prohibir a los de DJs que tocaran la música "pre-Beatles".266 The Beatles redefinieron el álbum musical como algo más que solo algunos éxitos completado con "relleno".267 Fueron los primero en innovar el video musical.268 Su concierto en el Shea Stadium que abrió su gira norteamericana, atrajo a lo que entonces era la mayor audiencia en la historia de los conciertos y es visto como un "acontecimiento histórico en el desarrollo del rock". La emulación de sus prendas de vestir y especialmente sus peinados, que se convirtieron en una marca de rebelión, tuvo un impacto global en la moda.82 En términos más generales, The Beatles cambiaron la forma de escuchar la música popular y experimentaron ese papel en sus propias vidas.269 De lo que comenzó como el capricho de la Beatlemanía, el cuarteto llegó a ser percibido por sus jóvenes fans como los representantes, incluso los creadores, de los ideales asociados con la transformación cultural.269 Como iconos de la contracultura de la década de 1960, se convirtieron en un catalizador de la bohemia y el activismo en diversos ámbitos sociales y políticos, inspiraron a movimientos tales como la liberación de la mujer, la liberación gay y el ecologismo. Premios y reconocimientos En 1965, la Reina Elizabeth II nombró a los cuatro Beatles miembros de la Orden del Imperio Británico (MBE).99 La película Let It Be (1970) de The Beatles, ganó un Óscar en 1971 por mejor Banda Sonora Original.191 The Beatles han recibido 7 premios Grammy6 y 15 premios Ivor Novello por sus discos.7 Han sido certificados con 6 discos de diamante, así como 24 discos multi-platino, 39 discos de platino y 45 discos de oro en los Estados Unidos,4 270 mientras que en el Reino Unido tienen 4 discos multi-platino, 4 discos de platino, 8 discos de oro y 1 disco de plata.200 El grupo fue introducido en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll en 1988. En 2008, la revista Billboard publicó una lista de los 100 artistas con mayores ventas de sencillos, con motivo de celebrar el cincuenta aniversario de la lista de sencillos de Estados Unidos: The Beatles fueron colocados en el puesto número uno.5 En 2009, la Recording Industry Association of America certificó que The Beatles habían logrado vender más discos en los Estados Unidos que cualquier otro artista.199 The Beatles han tenido más álbumes número uno en el Reino Unido que cualquier otro artista musical (un total de 15 álbumes), sumando con ello un total de 174 semanas de permanencia en la primera posición de la lista musical.3 De forma colectiva, fueron incluidos en la recopilación de la revista Time de las 100 personas más influyentes del siglo XX. Discografía oficial Álbumes de estudio británicos * Please Please Me (1963) * With The Beatles (1963) * A Hard Day's Night (1964) * Beatles for Sale (1964) * Help! (1965) * Rubber Soul (1965) * Revolver (1966) * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967) * The Beatles (1968) * Yellow Submarine (1969) * Abbey Road (1969) * Let it Be (1970) Lanzamientos en CD Década de 1980 En 1987, EMI reeditó a nivel mundial todos los álbumes de estudio de The Beatles en formato CD, incluyéndose también en el canon oficial la versión estadounidense de Magical Mystery Tour, que en su origen fue un doble EP de seis canciones en el Reino Unido.272 Todo el material restante de los sencillos y EP de The Beatles que no se habían publicado en los álbumes de estudio originales se juntaron en la recopilación en dos volúmenes de Past Masters (1988). Década de 2000 Las configuraciones de los discos estadounidenses de 1964-65 fueron lanzados en una caja recopilatoria en 2004 y 2006 (The Capitol Albums Volume 1 y Volume 2, respectivamente); incluían las versiones estéreo y mono basadas en las mezclas preparadas para vinilo en el momento de la publicación original estadounidense de la música de The Beatles.273 274 El 9 de septiembre de 2009 después de un extenso proceso de remasterización digital que duró cuatro años, se volvió a publicar todo su catálogo musical.272 Las ediciones estereofónicas de los doce álbumes originales fueron lanzadas en CD, junto con Magical Mystery Tour y Past Masters, tanto individualmente como en una caja recopilatoria. Una segunda colección incluyó todos los títulos mezclados originalmente en mono, junto a las mezclas originales estereofónicas de Help! y Rubber Soul.275 Por un tiempo limitado, también se incluyó un breve vídeo documental sobre la remasterización en cada CD.276 En la revista Mojo, el crítico musical Danny Eccleston escribió: "Desde que The Beatles aparecieron por primera vez en CD en 1987, ha habido quejas sobre la calidad de sonido de su música en dicho formato". Apoyando la opinión de que el vinilo original tenía importantes ventajas sobre los primeros CD en cuanto a claridad sónica y dinamismo, sugirió: "Compara el sonido de "Paperback Writer"/"Rain" proveniente de un viejo vinilo de 45 rpm, con la versión incluida en el CD de Past Masters, y la diferencia está clara". Antes de la publicación de las remasterizaciones de 2009, los Estudios Abbey Road invitaron a los críticos de Mojo a escuchar una muestra del trabajo, avisando: "Están a punto de sufrir una conmoción," En su reseña sobre el producto final el día de su edición, Eccleston lo ratificó de forma "brillante, que así es cómo se siente todavía un mes después". Música digital The Beatles son uno de los pocos artistas importantes cuyo catálogo musical no está disponible a través de servicios de música online como iTunes o Napster.278 Parte del motivo es el litigio que hay entre Apple Corps y Apple Inc. (propietaria de iTunes) en el uso del nombre "Apple", aunque en noviembre de 2008 McCartney dijo que el obstáculo principal fue que EMI "quiere algo que nosotros no estamos dispuestos a darles".279 En marzo de 2009, The Guardian informó que "la perspectiva de una tienda independiente, que se especifique en la música digital de The Beatles" ha sido planteada por el hijo de Harrison, Dhani, quien dijo: "Estamos perdiendo dinero todos los días ... Así que, ¿qué hacer? Tienes que tener tu propio sistema de entrega, o tienes que hacer un buen trato con Steve Jobs (CEO de Apple Inc) ... Él dijo que la descarga vale 99 centavos de dólar, y no estamos de acuerdo".280 El 30 de octubre, Wired.com informó que un servicio en línea llamado Bluebeat, puso a disposición todo el catálogo de The Beatles, adquirible tanto en descargas como en libre reproducción.281 Ni EMI ni Apple Corps habían autorizado la distribución,282 y una semana después Bluebeat fue legalmente prohibido por el manejo de música de la banda.283 En diciembre de 2009, el catálogo fue oficialmente lanzado en formato MP3, FLAC y en una edición limitada de 30.000 unidades flash USB. Catálogo de canciones En 1963, Lennon, McCartney, Harrison y Starr accedieron ceder los derechos de publicación de sus canciones a Northern Songs, una empresa creada por el editor musical Dick James.286 Administrada por su compañía Dick James Music, Northern Songs se convirtió en sociedad anónima en 1965 haciendo a Lennon y McCartney cada uno poseedores del 15% de las acciones de la compañía, James y el presidente de la compañía, Charles Silver, con un control del 37,5%. Después de un intento fallido de Lennon y McCartney para comprar la compañía, James y Silver vendieron Northern Songs en 1969 a la compañía británica de TV Associated Television (ATV), en la que Lennon y McCartney recibieron sus acciones correspondientes.287 Brevemente propiedad del magnate australiano Robert Holmes à Court, ATV Music fue vendida en 1985 a Michael Jackson por una suma reportada de 47 millones (superando la oferta conjunta que habían hecho McCartney y Yōko Ono), dándole el control sobre los derechos de publicación a más de 200 canciones compuestas por Lennon y McCartney.288 Jackson y Sony fusionaron sus empresas de publicación de música en 1995,288 convirtiéndose en los copropietarios de la mayoría de las canciones de Lennon-McCartney grabadas por The Beatles, aunque los bienes de Lennon y McCartney siguen recibiendo sus respectivas cuotas de las regalías. Aunque el catálogo de Jackson-Sony incluye a la mayoría de los grandes éxitos de The Beatles, algunas de sus primeras canciones fueron publicadas por una filial de EMI, Ardmore & Beechwood, antes de que Lennon y McCartney firmaran con James. McCartney adquirió los derechos de publicación de "Love Me Do" y "P.S. I Love You" por parte de Ardmore en la década de 1980.289 Harrison y Starr permitieron que el contrato de sus composiciones con Northern Songs caducará en 1968, firmando con Apple Publishing en esta ocasión. Harrison creó Harrisongs, que aún posee los derechos de sus canciones posteriores a 1967 como "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" y "Something", mientras que Startling Music de Starr tiene los derechos de sus propias canciones grabadas con The Beatles, "Don't Pass Me By" y "Octopus's Garden".290 Categoría:Preguntas frecuentes Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Preguntas respondidas